ALONE
by vicki86
Summary: What happens when your worse nightmare comes true. Based on a true story! One Shot!


**AN: HEY ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS AND ALL MY NEW READERS, THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT, I'M HAD THIS ONE PLANNED FOR A WHILE. FOR THOSE THAT READ MY ROMEO AND JULIET, TWELTH NIGHT STYLE, I STILL PLAN ON A SEQUAL JUST TOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. THIS STORY IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW!**

* * *

Alone, that is how I feel sitting in the middle of the soccer field. This is where I collapse when I could run no further. How could this be happening to me, I don't understand what happened, everything seemed to be going so wonderful, and now this. I glance around the dark field, time was unknown to me, and as I try to look up to the sky to see the stars my vision is blinded by the tears that fill them. Not caring anymore who saw me crying I just laid my head on my knees and let the tears fall freely. I start to shake as my greatest fear over takes me. 

Sure I know that he use to be in love with her, but that was all before that one kiss between us, when I become the star of his dreams. That day at the carnival was not planned, I always thought he was cute, who wouldn't with him walking around the dorm room without a shirt on constantly. The previous girl of his dreams, well now they are just friends, or so I thought. I mean they always acted that way around me, but if they were more then friends why would they display that so openly when I knew they were trying to hard to hide it from me. I just don't understand what happen.

Every since he showed up at the ball things have been going great, we had been practically inseparable, between soccer practice, classes, late night study dates, and just your ever day dates, we are always together. She was always there, but hell she was quickly turning into one of my best friends, and was dating my brother so why wouldn't she always be around. Me and my brother are so close, so of course I would be close to his girlfriend, well that's not true, I was never close to the last one, but she was so different.

Maybe I was just blind to what was going on around me, so much in love with him that I chose not to see what was right in front of my face. They were always hanging out, he claimed she was tutoring him, I never asked in what, it didn't matter, I trusted him and believed that was what was really going on. They started hanging out more and more, even when me and my brother weren't around, going to movies and out to dinner.

I shrugged it off, her and my brother were now broken up, he traveled to much, and they discovered their relationship seemed to be based more on the idea of what she originally had with me. They realized that although there was something there in the beginning it was more based on initial attraction then anything meaningful. So they ended it. Feeling bad for her, especially with him gone back overseas with his band, me and her became like sisters. Sharing everything, but not expecting to share the one thing I believed was only mine.

She seemed so heart broken at first, believing that we could no longer be friends, but I promised her that would never happen, we weren't just friends because of my brother, but because we just were friends. Nothing more to it. Sure she tried dating, but nothing worked out, I took it to believe that they weren't my brother and she wasn't over him enough to start seeing anyone seriously.

It all started one day, when I was offered to teach a summer soccer camp for the local children. I was so excited, not only did I get to play the game that I loved all summer, but I got to teach it to a whole camp of girl players who may next challenge the leagues to allow girls to play with the guys. I was gone most days and weekends, taking full opportunity to teach these girls everything that she knew.

Duke use to tag along with me and help out, and at first he seemed to enjoy helping me teach the kids, and even got them to all gang up on her and forcing me into the goalies net and had all the girls line up and shot the balls all at once to see how many I could block. It was always so much fun, I even tried to teach a couple of them Duke's bicycle kick trick.

Things seemed to be going great, Duke had to take an extra class doing the summer from where he failed math, which is where Olivia started being around so much. One night when we invited her out to dinner, after her and Sebastian had broken up, Duke commented on his struggles with math, and seeing I was so busy with the summer camp program Olivia volunteered to tutor him. I was thrilled that Olivia would offer to give up her free time to help my boyfriend.

Little things started to happen, innocent things at that. They went out to dinner one night, although I had been invited, after a long night of practice I was too exhausted and chose instead to go back to my dorm to bed. Duke of course called me when he had gotten back to his room and of course their was no suspicion. But these little dinners became more and more, and always seemed to be planned at times that I was unavailable. I shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Then their were these little looks between them but always innocent little looks.

However as the summer continued I started to notice that Duke was starting to become distant from me. When ever we were together he never want to talk about 'us' or make out anymore. He seemed to be with me just to hold up appearances and to keep it looking like we were dating, which I thought we still were.

Occasionally friends of ours would come up to me and ask me if I was suspicious about how much time they were spending together, but my only response to that was "I trust him, and if I can't trust him what kind of relationship would we have." They seemed to buy that and left me alone, though they always looked at me with this sad look as if they knew something that I didn't.

One day however I just had to ask him if his old feelings for Olivia were still there, but this just got me a negative response with him saying that I should trust him and shouldn't be accusing him of something that wasn't happening. I spent the rest of the day apologizing for not trusting him and tried to make it up to him, including buying him a movie he had been looking at the other day when the three of us went to the mall.

As time went on it slowly went from a twosome to a threesome. I felt like we are no longer dating and that the three of us were all friends, there seem to be no line of definition between each of our relationships. I didn't seem to notice at first but as time went on I started to miss that special bond that me and him had. I missed those late night conversations we had on the phone, and our midnight rendezvous in the soccer field where we would play until we were so exhausted to move and would fall asleep laying against the bleachers. I loved falling asleep wrapped in his arms and that feeling of being safe and protected.

Then one night it all came out, we were all hanging out down at the beach having a big bash before going back to school. Sebastian didn't come because he was away touring with his band for the summer. When couples started to break off it was left Duke and I, Olivia and a friends brother who was a year older then us and had graduated last year.

As the night progressed most of us ended up pretty drunk, Duke ended up falling asleep by the fire on some blankets that we had set up earlier when we were roasting marshmallows. I ended up following Olivia and this guy who were rather drunk at this point just to make sure neither of them got themselves into any trouble.

Well they ended up splashing around in the water and completely soaking me as they kicked water in my direction. I tried to ignore it but after following them around for close to an hour I started to get tired and headed back to where Duke was laying down. I sat down beside him and leaned over to give him a kiss but he turned his head away from me.

Now I was tired of this, I was tired of being ignored and feeling like my heart was breaking every time he turned away from me. However before I had time to ask him what was going on he abruptly sat up and asked me where Olivia was. I told him I got tired of following them around and let them be, they were old enough to take care of themselves. He then started asking me if he had kissed her, and I wondered what it mattered if they had kissed, they were both single, why can't they kiss if they want to. However his reaction showed me that he felt different, almost as if he was being cheated on. Sighing I get up and walk away going over to the cooler to get myself a drink.

I must have gone out of sight and he must have thought that I had left in anger, which I had been doing recently because when I turned around I saw him gently rubbing his hand down her arm. She must have came over as soon as I left to get a drink. I stood frozen in place, and I felt my heart stop beating and breaking into a million pieces when he leaned over and whispered something into her ear and she let out this little smile.

I stood there not moving and when Duke laid back down and Olivia started to walk over toward me I knew it was time to bring this all out into the open once and for all.

Olivia walked past me and I followed her to the car where she was going to get her sweater and some dry clothes.

While she was in the car I ran back to Duke and started to question him and when I finally got up the nerve to once again ask him what was going on between him and Olivia he just smiled and said that they had been seeing each other for a while now, I let out this little laugh just by the expression on his face. He looked at me now seriously and asked me what was funny, that he wasn't joking. I didn't know what to do, tears threatened to come out of my eyes, so I quickly got up and ran back to where Olivia had gone to the car and waited for her to come out from changing.

Once she came out of the car I stopped her and asked her what was going on between her and Duke. She denied it and when I told her Duke had told me differently she grabbed my hand and dragged me back over to where he laying down.

They started to argue as if I'm not even there, then he gets angry saying that every thing they had was a waste and he gave up every thing just for her and she is denying it all. He then got up and walked away angrily. Olivia told me to stay where I was and she would be right back. I couldn't just sit there and walked back to the car and opened the door and quickly shut myself in. Then I didn't even try to hide the tears that I had been fighting all evening.

I don't know how long I cried but when I finally turned the car on to check the time it was after two in the morning. Wondering why no one had come looking for me, I finally decided to get out of the car and went to look for someone. I slowly started to wonder down the beach and what I saw next just destroyed what ever little piece of sanity I had left. There curled up together on the beach whispering to each other was Duke and Olivia. I just stood there and stared, not being able to take my eyes off them, no matter how much it hurt the more I stared the more I realized their was no denying it anymore.

Turning I started to ran as fast as I could and I didn't stop till I found myself standing int the middle of the local soccer field. Collapsing down onto my knees I buried my face into my hands, unable to control the emotion that were souring through me. The pain was unbearable, it felt like someone was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breath. The tears were flowing free and I couldn't control it anymore.

All of a sudden I could hear someone yelling my name. It sounded like Duke, but I knew it wasn't him, he was on the beach with Olivia. But the sound of his voice was getting louder and all of a sudden everything went black in the soccer field as I shut my eyes and when I reopened them I was in Duke's dorm room in his bed.

Sitting up abruptly I started to look around and I saw Duke laying beside me looking very concerned.

"What's going on Vi, you were crying?"

Remembering everything I dreamt was terrifying, it was the worse thing that I could ever imagine happening to me and it was so real. I couldn't help but let the tears fall down my face. My breathing was so heavy that I felt like I was going to pass out.

That is when I felt Duke sit up and wrap his arms tightly around me with my head resting on his bare chest.

"Vi, are you Ok?"

Realizing that it was a dream I started to calm down and whispered, "It was just a bad dream."

"It must have been some dream Vi, you look like your whole world came crashing down around you."

"It was." I said looking up at him and into his eyes.

"Its ok Vi, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." Duke said laying back down with me, my head still resting on his chest.

I could feel him running his fingers through my hair and I slowly found myself relaxing in his arms.

"I love you Vi."

I managed a whispered, "I love you."

Duke had quickly fallen back asleep but I remained awake the pain of the dream still to fresh in my mind and heart. This was ultimately the worse thing that could ever happen and it was my greatest fear, at least it was only in my dreams.


End file.
